1. Field of the Invention
Shag rug brushing and object retrieving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past few years shag rugs have become increasingly popular as floor coverings. Such rugs, due to the long strands forming the nap thereof, have the disadvantage that the strands become matted and entangled, and also small objects such as bobby pins, hairpins, and the like, drop onto the rug to become concealed within the nap thereof. If such objects are not removed, they will cut the strands of the nap, due to the abrasive action thereof as persons walk over the rug and force the objects into pressure contact with the strands.
Prior to the present invention there has been no lightweight, easily usable device, which when moved over a shag rug will concurrently brush and fluff up the strands thereof, as well as remove small magnetically attractable objects from the rug.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a lightweight device that may be easily and conveniently rolled over a shag rug to brush and fluff the strands of the nap thereof, and concurrently remove small magnetically attractable objects from the nap of the rug to prevent such objects from cutting the strands when brought into pressure contact therewith as occurs when persons walk over the rug.
Another object of the invention is to supply a device in which at least the major portion of the components thereof may be formed by injection molding from a polymerized resin, and as a result the device is not only durable but of light weight and easily moved from room to room as required.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a device that has a relatively simple mechanical structure, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and when not in use, may be disposed in a position to occupy a minimum of storage space.